The present invention relates to golfing accessories and, more particularly, to an apparatus that allows a golfer to hit full swing golf shots with a real ball in a limited area, such as a 20-yard area.
It is difficult to hit a golf ball in a confined area. The distance that a real golf ball travels makes it impossible to practice a full swing golf shot at home.
Currently, golf nets are often used to practice golf swings in limited spaces. However, using nets provide no ball flight trajectory information to the golfer and therefore no visual feedback.
Plastic or faux golf balls can currently be used in a limited area by golfers, to practice their swing. These plastic/faux balls, however, are lightweight and provide an unrealistic feel.
Virtual golf courses are also available for golfers. While these can provide ball flight on a projector screen, these systems cost thousands of dollars and are not very useful for a golfer to practice their swing at home.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that allows a golfer to practice their full swing golf shots in a limited space while still providing trajectory information and realistic feel to the golfer.